Fierce Protector
by Bunny Fair
Summary: She gasped when she hit the ground and bit back a cry, hearing the short beasts cheering above her. She looked around and reached out for her sword. A bright beam of light suddenly lit up the area, hitting the monsters and turning them into dust. Okay, I know the masks aren't a Thing in BotW but roll with it for this


Seraphina panted softly as she held up her sword, glaring down at the many bokoblins. She stared down at them and slowly stepped back as they shuffled towards her, the lights from their torches glinting off their sharp teeth. She swallowed thickly and winced when she stepped back on her wounded leg.

She gasped softly when one lunged at her, it's barbed spear jabbing at her side. She quickly swung her sword, parrying it away. She took several quick steps back and yelped when her footing slipped, sending her tumbling down the small cliff, her sword falling down beside her.

She gasped when she hit the ground and bit back a cry, hearing the short beasts cheering above her. She looked around and reached out for her sword. A bright beam of light suddenly lit up the area, hitting the monsters and turning them into dust.

She pushed herself to sit up and felt her heart stop at the glowing man standing not ten feet away. She leaned back and carefully grabbed her sword. Leaning away, she swallowed thickly as the bokoblins ran away squealing.

The man stood before her, breathing heavily as he held his large sword. He wore a familiar green outfit and floppy hat, but there was something very wrong with him. Armor had appeared over his tunic and his hair was brightened to a pale blonde. He had some type of face paint on him, strange markings around his eyes and on his forehead.

She jolted when he turned to her, eyes glowing bright white. She leaned back and shakily pointed her sword up at him, swallowing thckly. He slowly stepped to her and she shook her head slightly, staring at the twisted greatsword.

He slowly lowered it and walked over to her, looming over her. He stared down at her, his armor shifting slightly as he breathed. She tightened her grip as she trembed and shook her head sightly.

He jabbed his sword into the ground and knelt down, slowly reaching out to her. She trembled as she sunk back and let him push her sword to the side, dropping it to the ground. She stared into the glowing white eyes and flinched when he pressed a hand to her wounded thigh.

She flinched and looked away, trying to move away from him. "No, don't touch that."

He tilted his head and tightened his grip on her thigh, his hand glowing brightly. She gasped and bit her lip, grabbing his wrist. He stared down at her and looked over her, grabbing her wounded ankle with his free hand.

She gripped his shoulder and gasped. The masked face continued to stare blankly at her, his head tilted every so slightly. She tightened her grip as she felt her wounds heal and slumped back as he continued healing her, her eyes fluttering closed as she passed out.

When Seraphina awoke, she was in a warm bed, wrapped up comfortably. She slowly blinked at the wooden ceiling and raised a hand slowly, rubbing her eyes. She pushed herself to sit up and stared at the hand-sewn curtain over the window.

Wait. She had made that curtain herself. She remembered sewing the pattern in, while Link had sulked because the rain was too rough for him to train in.

She looked around and swallowed dryly at the glass of water, slowly reaching over to grab it. Tilting it back, she relaxed at the cool water wetting her mouth and throat. She finished it in many slow sips before setting the empty glass back on the stand.

Slowly sliding to the edge, she stared down at her legs. She remembered a gash in her right thigh and her right ankle was sprained too. But she wasn't even bruised. Tugging the brown shorts up, she blinked at the clear skin. There weren't any remnants of a gash.

She slowly stood up and quietly padded downstairs, looking around. Opening the door, she squinted at the bright sun, raising her hand to cover her eyes. A soft grunt reached her ears and footsteps swiftly walked to her, warm hands gently grabbing her hips.

She blinked at Link as he gently nudged her back inside and to the couch, guiding her to sit down. "I'm -" she swallowed, "- I'm okay."

Link smiled softly at her and nodded, gripping her hands between his as he knelt in front of her.

She smiled down at him and mumbled, "What happened?"

He shifted, glancing down, as he tightened his grip on her hands. He squeezed her hands and pulled away, his fingers fluttering as he began to sign.

"I saw you fall, you were very hurt and they were going to kill you. I have a mask that gives me a lot of power, but only for emergencies because I'm not me. But you were in trouble so I used it. I, Fierce Deity, healed you and brought you home."

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "It's called Fierce Deity?"

He nodded slightly. "That's what the mask is called."

She nodded, gripping his hands. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He smiled softly and leaned up, gently wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her temple, sitting down beside her. "You're safe now."

She nodded slightly and relaxed into him, closing her eyes. She was safe and warm, and unharmed. And that's all that mattered to both of them. Being safe and warm.


End file.
